2p Romantica
by Merurari
Summary: The Romantica and Egoist couples each go on dates. Unfortunately when each one goes home something appears to be wrong with their lover. EXTREMELY WRONG! (Rated M for the following: Blood, Rape, Sexual Situations, Horrible Language, Physical abuse)
1. Chapter 1

**Please note that I will be updating the actual story in a couple of weeks. The story will basically be that all of the couples go on dates to certain places however they accidentally go home with the 2p versions of their boyfriends.**

**2p Akihiko: A Japanese man born and raised in Britain. He unlike his 1p self is actually loud and very sociable, he tends to wear a black and red suit in which he carries a rusted pistol. Or at least it appears to be rusted until you see it up close and realize it's caked with blood. A complete Sadist in bed, he finds sexual pleasure in the pain filled cries of his victims.**

**2p Misaki: An arrogant young teen who lived on the streets for many years. Like 1p Misaki he lost his parents in a horrible accident. Unfortunately his brother reacted in an arrogant and hateful way throwing the boy out into the streets. After barely surviving 10 years he met 2p Akihiko, becoming the slave of pistol beatings for not doing his jobs right. The only thing 2p Misaki was good at was giving sexual pleasure and receiving pain. Over time he became a masochist and began to cut himself with a rusted pocket knife he found on the streets. He does not fear contracting the disease tetanus and believes the infection will only give him more pleasure until he dies.**

**2p Nowaki: An incredibly hateful person, 2p Nowaki wants nothing to do with anyone. He's the type of person to smile maliciously at the newspaper if there is a story about a child getting killed. Liking the story more if it was in front of his/her parents or rape was involved. He refers to his boyfriend as a slut, constantly raping and attacking the other male. At times when he is bored he pulls out a boning knife and goes out to find some animal to horribly mutilate. Usually something like a dog with an owner.**

**2p Hiroki: Extremely quiet and shy, this Hiroki wants only what is best for the person he loves. Even if it means enduring countless rapes and accounts of abuse. However if you let this seemingly quiet man top he turns into an animal. Chains, whips, gags, basically every account of masochistic or sadistic toy known to man. He loves the feel of a whip in his hands when he's the one in control.**

**These are all of the characters I'm going to 2p. I'm sorry if you're disappointed that I'm not doing Terrorist however the personalities for these 4 were extremely hard to come up with. **


	2. 2p Akihiko

**Okay please let me tell you that this is a very abusive lemon. If you cannot handle this please move on to another story.**

* * *

Misaki ran up to the silver haired man and smiled. "There you are, BAKA!" He pouted and gave the man a hug, recently he had become more comfortable with his relationship with Akihiko and was now developing the courage to hug the man in public. "Honestly I only left for a minute, I even told you that I was going to the bathroom." A malicious grin appeared on the mans face, as he patted stroked the boys cheek. The brunette failed to notice that his 'lover' was now wearing a black suit adorned with red pinstripes, a blood red tie in front of a white dress shirt to match as well. Because he was now used to the coldness of the mans hands, he did not notice how warm they were and unconsciously hummed in delight. "Cute little slut." He failed to hear the last word, as he gently kissed the older mans hand. Earning a large grin from him, and a slight groan as well. "Y'know... I have a room reserved for us at the Teito hotel."

A large pink muscle swept across the boys ear, earning a soft moan for the man. The boys white hoodie was already becoming unbearably hot. The distraction of the man kissing and licking his neck made him unaware of a certain man with silver hair leaving with another brunette wearing a black hoodie.

* * *

Both Misaki, and the man were on the bed loud slurping sounds could easily be heard throughout the room as the two continued to kiss. "Mmm... mmm! Mmmm! Usagi-san! Mmm..." Akihiko smirked and pulled away from the brunette, smiling at how disheveled he already was. "I think you'll love the new toys I got for you." He moaned loudly and got up, slowly crawling to the man and sitting in his lap. Grinding his erection against his 'boyfriends', a loud ripping sound caused him to quickly open his eyes and blush. In the mans hands were both his hoodie, and the tank top he was wearing underneath both ripped equally into two pieces. "Hey! I didn't bring any clothes!" The man snickered, and threw them into the small trashcan next to him. "Don't worry I have something for you to wear, but that's for later." Akihiko then yanked Misaki's pants off, and threw them across the room.

"Are you hungry?" Misaki chewed his lip, wondering what the appropriate response would have been. In his entire life he had never seen Akihiko act like this, or at least in the time they had known each other. It was actually scaring him a small amount. "Close your eyes bitch." This time, he had heard the insult and looked up at Akihiko with wide green eyes. He noticed a faint red malicious glow in the mans eyes and shuddered. What had happened to his kind sweet Usagi? "I said to close your eyes bitch!" The brunette trembled and shut his eyes tightly, listening to a pleasured grunt from the silver haired man. "Good slut." Akihiko reached down, grabbing a large case and setting it down in between the two of them. Hands quickly grabbed the latches, and he smiled when he heard the click of them allowing the case to be opened.

Slowly lifting the lid, Usami smiled at the contents. Each had been put in with special care, and nothing had fallen from its place. One by one he pulled each individual toy out, imagining the reaction from Misaki when he used each one. "Now open your mouth." The boy complied, but because of his mouths size he couldn't manage more than opening his mouth and forming a small O. "I said to open your fucking mouth!" A loud, almost cracking sound filled the room as Akihiko slapped Misaki clear across the face. The brunette tried to open his mouth more, however it was to no avail. Another crack, this time on the opposite cheek. He could already feel his face starting to bruise from the abuse. 'Why is Usagi doing this?'

He shivered horribly, listening to an angered tsk sound coming from the man. Akihiko dug through the toys, and eventually came across a ring gag. He grinned at the open metal ring that would force his sluts mouth open, and the leather straps would make it hard for him to pull it off. Misaki really wanted to see what the man was doing, however after being slapped twice he had to admit he was afraid. Suddenly he felt something being shoved in his mouth. The muscles in his jaw were stretched far past their limit, and of course his eyes were watering. The ring gag, forced into his mouth was not going anywhere. "You can open your eyes now." He did as he was told, only to have his blood run cold.

Right in front of his face, was the point of a gun. A pistol to be exact, caked in blood he could barely make out a glisten of the shiny silver colored metal used for it. "Uagi?" Tears formed in the brunettes eye, only causing a smirk from the man. The gun was shoved into his mouth, leaving him trembling. Misaki could not tell if the iron like taste was coming from the pistol itself, or the blood caked all over it. "Suck it." The command was straight forward, leaving Misaki in tears. Akihiko watched as the brunette sucked on the barrel, smiling and slowly pulling the trigger. The brunette felt the pop, and the barrel heat up. More tears streaming down his face as he looked at his "lover". The man continued to grin, and pulled the trigger again. Making it feel even hotter. "You're lucky I didn't load the damned thing.

Akihiko ripped the gun from Misaki's mouth, and slowly pushed it towards his lower entrance. "Hease... on't..." Not understanding the plea, the silver haired man shoved the pistol inside of the boy. Listening in sheer delight at the high pitched squeal the brunette let out. Small rivulets of blood dripped from his torn hole on to the mattress. Staining the once pure white sheets, tears streaming down Misaki's face creating their own stains and the pillows. He watched in fear and agony as Usami reached into the case of perverted toys. Slowly running his hand over each individual item, he wanted Misaki to squeal again. For the brunette to let him know the pain and agony he felt. He smirked when his fingers touched the riding crop. Feeling the leather in his hands, another smile came across his ever changing emotion filled face. The riding crop had always been one of his favorites, if weighted correctly at the end it could be considered a lethal weapon. Unfortunately this one was much too light to actually kill a person. Only heavy enough to cause severe pain.

"On your knees." Again too scared to defy, the boy turned around. Allowing Akihiko to see Misaki's ass tightly hugging the pistol refusing to let go. He tugged at it, smiling at how the greedy little hole held it tighter. Almost pulling it deeper inside, the blood was now dry leaving rusty brown stains on Misaki's round ass. Slowly picking up the riding crop he rubbed the end against the teens skin, groaning at the sight of it. "You did well to clean up all those scars." He raised the crop upward and seemingly like lightning brought it back down with as much force as possible. Misaki let out a paint filled screech, only to have the crop meet his skin again.

Again and again, Akihiko continued to snap the end of the short whip against Misaki's skin. Smiling as multiple red welts appeared, and groaning in sheer delight as more shrieks and squeals came from his bitch. "Yes... just like that... scream." Another set of shrieks came when the silver haired man cracked the riding crop against the welts again breaking a couple open and watching blood drain out. He threw the weapon to the side and licked each individual wound, not to comfort Misaki from the pain. But to taste the shiny red liquid for his own pleasure. He flipped Misaki back onto his back only to hear a loud yelp, and have the teen defy him as he attempted to roll back onto his stomach. "STAY FUCKING STILL!" Akihiko slammed his knee into Misaki's erection, tears continued to stream down his face as he felt the mans knee press onto it more and more. The pain was unbearable, yes he knew that getting kicked there was painful but he never actually had it happen before.

The boy trembled and shivered, watching Akihiko pull his zipper down. Wide eyes stared at the large throbbing member, and he shook his head violently. This man wasn't his Usami, correction wasn't his Usagi-san. His Usagi-san would only want him to be pleasured, not screaming and crying for mercy. His Usagi would try to make this as painless as possible, not find pleasure in how much he hurt. His Usagi... was wearing blue. Before another thought could reach his mind, the imposter Usami shoved his erection through the hole of the ring gag. Misaki gagged loudly, as he felt his mouth being fucked. "...fuck..." Imposter Akihiko continued to shove himself in and out, letting out guttural sounds of satisfaction. "Suck on it!" Misaki didn't want to comply, but felt as though he had too in order for this ordeal to be over with sooner.

The sounds of slurping and slapping filled the room. "Fuck... your mouth feels good." He slammed deeper into the stretched entrance, ignoring the struggling and gags coming from the kid underneath him. "I always heard of you 1st players being amazing when it comes to sex..." A loud groan fills the room as he starts to reach his peak, the thrusts losing control more and more quickly. It only made Misaki aware that neither of them had yet to cum, and quickly noticed his own erection leaking and dribbling. He had not even payed attention to his own pleasure, and realized how badly he needed his desire to be filled. However one more question crept its way into Misaki's mind. What did this Akihiko mean by first players?

Suddenly his mouth was filled with a strange tasting fluid. Akihiko shoved himself as deeply as he could, groaning loudly as his hips twitched slightly. "Make sure you swallow it." The brunette below him sputtered and coughed, choking as he attempted to swallow the thick liquid. Letting out slight gurgling sounds as his throat continued to reject the mans essence. Finally after much struggling, Misaki was able to swallow it. Letting out a whine as he felt his stomach twisting in agony from embarrassment. "Now let's hear that pretty voice when you're being pleasured." He undid the straps of the ring gag, and slowly pulled it out of the younger mans mouth.

Misaki gasped loudly, and savored the feeling of his mouth no longer being stretched way past its limit. "Wh-where's Usagi?" His only response was a chuckle, the eyes that were supposed to be a deep calming violet were now glowing a demonic red. "What did you do with Usagi-san?" Imposter Usami grabbed the handle of the pistol, and gently pulled it out. "Relax, I'll tell you when we're finished." He quickly rammed the head back into Misaki and listened to a pained howl. Continuing the quick in and out movement as he listened to the brunettes pain filled cries.

"You're screaming in pain, however I see a certain little thing of yours that apparently likes this abuse." The man made his point by grabbing the teens swollen erection, and squeezing it. Listening to the loud moan, that tore from his throat. The pain kept him from running away, the pleasure kept him where he was. Misaki's body throbbed and ached as the agony of not cumming yet was coursing through his body. This was all so weird, it was like sleeping with his Usagi yet at the same time this was a completely different man. Drool trickled down his chin as he began to grind his hips against the pistol. Forcing it deeper inside of himself. He hated his body for naturally reacting this way, however couldn't control himself. "I-I'm..." Tears started to stream down his face as the realization that another man other than the one he loved was making him reach his peak.

A loud scream was heard by the imposter Akihiko, who grinned as he felt the sticky fluids covering his hands. He pulled the gun out of the boys ass, and threw it to the side. Listening to a popping sound it made when it hit the ground, and let out a shot. Misaki flinched and closed his eyes, the abuse from the pistol had left his entrance ripped and bleeding. He watched as the silver haired man began to rub his own erection, gently thrusting into his hand as he squeezed and rubbed. "P-please... just get it over with...please..." The brunette wanted nothing more than for this humiliation to stop. For this monster to be done so he could go back home and share a warm tender moment with his Usagi-san.

"If you insist." The imposter spread Misaki's legs as far as he could, marveling at the soft white skin. "Beautiful." He licked his lips as he lined himself up, and thrusted inside. The brunette could not even speak, the pain was far too great for him to. The fear filled green eyes were again widened in shock. The pistol was painful, however that was absolutely nothing compared to this. Misaki let out yet another loud shriek, moaning loudly as he felt the large the large shaft pound into him. Blushing from the feeling of those certain ornaments smacking against his skin. His mouth opened wide, with a loud moan. "P-please! H-harder!" He thought that begging the man to go faster would make this go faster.

Unfortunately all that got him was more pain from the man as he started to slam his erection in and out of his hole. "Oh god..." Misaki began to drool again, the use of his mouth and voice causing a lot of saliva to develop. Akihiko continued to thrust inside, savoring the feeling of the soft insides that hugged around him. "Now to make sure you're really moaning and begging like the whore you are." He angled his thrust upward, and slammed directly into the brunettes prostate. A flash of white, and the mans face were all he saw before moaning loudly, grinding his hips forward and meeting with the imposters thrusts. "H-harder...faster.. please! I NEED IT NOW!"

Misaki screamed at the top of his lungs and rolled onto his knees, no longer caring about the pain in his back. He truly felt as though he had become a whore. Begging to be fucked by this man, and of course actually liking it. The brunette continued to thrust back into Akihiko's pelvis, moaning loudly when he felt the mans balls smack against his scrotum. "I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM!" He shouted loud enough for possibly everyone on the floor to hear. The silver haired man grunted and continued to thrust as Misaki's ass began to squeeze and spasm around him.

Again, the not inside both of their stomachs felt as though they had snapped. Both of the men came, one staining the sheets the other filling the soft hole. Misaki twitched a bit, and wanted to cover his face in shame. He felt a set of softly chapped lips tenderly kiss his cheek. The only gentle moment he had felt that night. "So you asked me what I mean't by first player?" He nodded, no longer having the strength to speak. "Let's just say that every person has a yin, and a yang. A good side and a bad. Light and darkness. Sometimes that light and dark may separate into different entities, and live their own individual lives. None of us know how this happens, but it happens for a lot more people than you think. Remember that, because this may not be the last time this happens." The brunette had shut his eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Misaki... oi Misaki wake up." A certain silver haired man was violently shaking his lover, whom he had found passed out on the couch of their apartment. All he was wearing was a black coat that was much too big for him adorned with red pinstripes. His soft green eyes slowly opened and looked at his lover, only to have him flinch away in fear. "Misaki... thank god you're okay." He wrapped his arms around his smaller lover, stopping when he heard a whimper when his hand brushed his back. "Usagi..." The brunette wrapped his arms around the mans neck, and kissed him. Frowning when he saw multiple bandages strewn across Akihiko's face, and chest. "Usagi-san? What happened to you?" His lover groaned and kissed him gently. "Let's just keep it at, I have a good idea of what you've been through tonight, and that it wasn't just you."

* * *

**Okay I'm finally done, please read and review!**


End file.
